creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Underscorre
RE: "My Childhood Horror Doll" So real life creepypasta's can be cliched??? How... If I tell you the pan dropped on my foot its just what happened, I can also not see what happened in other places that I was not there to begin with RE: Welcome THANKS FOR THE WELCOM.. Dude what the heck! Why you keep removing my messages from Lolskeletons's talk page!????? TheDarkMaster99 (talk) 14:41, April 20, 2015 (UTC) CAN YOU PLEASE BRING MY STORY BACK YOU ASSHOLE?! Gumba11gUy124 (talk) 21:42, April 20, 2015 (UTC) adding new message Request For a Review Hello, I would like your honest opinion on this before I put it to a wider wiki audience The Last Day of Ocotber(Redone) --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 22:11, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Thnx Thnx for saying I'm awesome in ur profile. By the way, good luck with admin! I hope you a have a good time while war is still not out. XXAce MissingNoXx (talk) 04:40, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Woo! I hope you don't mind, but I looked at some of the CSS in your talkheader to learn. :) [[User_talk:Spicy Squirrelz| Stay Classy, ]] [[User:Spicy_Squirrelz| Spicy Squirrelz ]] 13:57, April 21, 2015 (UTC) : Wow! Thank you so much! This is really cool. Stay awesome. : [[User_talk:Spicy Squirrelz| Stay Classy, ]] [[User:Spicy_Squirrelz| Spicy Squirrelz ]] 14:43, April 21, 2015 (UTC) A Question I did have a question, though. I'm working on a header for my talk page on another wiki. It has div borders and backgrounds. I can't /div them to make them stop and they seem to cover my entire talk page. Do you know how I can fix that? [[User_talk:Spicy Squirrelz| Stay Classy, ]] [[User:Spicy_Squirrelz| Spicy Squirrelz ]] 14:53, April 21, 2015 (UTC) : Right here: http://pastebin.com/Ka1JhhWU [[User_talk:Spicy Squirrelz| Stay Classy, ]] [[User:Spicy_Squirrelz| Spicy Squirrelz ]] 14:57, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: Wow! Thank you so much! It worked! :) ::: P.S. You got a trouble maker down below. [[User_talk:Spicy Squirrelz|''Stay Classy,'' ]] [[User:Spicy_Squirrelz| Spicy Squirrelz ]] 15:08, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Message from LordMReaper Concerning the Deletion of a Story great, you too, it seems that every administrator does'nt get my fucking point around here. So, I will tell you the same thing I told LOLSKELETONS: FUCK OFF!!! Story Name "Revenge"? Hi. I wanted to create a pasta named "Revenge". However, it said I wasn't allowed to edit it and stuff. I'm pretty sure a pasta named "Revenge" existed and was deleted. Is there any way I can post one? Thanks :) Chiyami (talk) 06:36, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Move this page for me? Hello, I'm SoPretentious. This page Report 1: Meredith Koenig- Insects needs to be re-named. Would you change the title so it reads, "Report 1: Meredith Koenig—Insects"? I do believe the "1" doesn't necessarily need to be changed to "One" as that may very well be the author's prerogative. It's a very good story. If you read it, tell me what you think. USER~TALK~EDITS 06:55, April 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: "Revenge" http://pastebin.com/JvVNEPN3 Here's the pasta, I hope it works c: Thanks. Problem with Wikia Hello, I had a major problem with Wikia that made the page practically unusable - the page loaded incomplete and the load time were excruciately long. Cookies were, to my knowledge outright blocked, the editor wouldn't load and links wouldn't even register upon pressing. Guess what? It seems that it was because of the Network that I was connected to. Problem outright disappears, once I connect to another network. So, my question - how to solve this issue, so the page would work properly on my main Network connection? Thanks. BrokenGlasses (talk) 13:13, April 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: "Revenge" K, got it c: I'll continue working on it, thanks. Do you have any suggestions or anything I could use for improvement? :) Chiyami (talk) 17:55, April 22, 2015 (UTC) I Broke Something Hello! I think I accidentally broke something, I wrote my first blog and it doesn't show up under my blog tab: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Doom_Vroom I can access it here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Doom_Vroom/OC,_Storytelling_and_Other_Things I usually look at the coding on other people's pages to see what I've done wrong, but I can't "Edit" another person's blog and therefore I can't see what I've done wrong. I'm in no hurry to have it fixed, so if you are busy then there is no rush :) Thanks for your time and sorry for breaking something. Doom Vroom (talk) 19:28, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :Ah! I was worried that I'd done something really wrong. Easiest fix ever, right? XD Thank you for the help, Underscorre. Doom Vroom (talk) 19:37, April 22, 2015 (UTC) HELP could you do something about morgan keys profile. He is using my real name as a profile name and iv'e talked with him IRL. It is upsetting for me. Please help. Ravagerofrepent (talk) 14:38, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay Thanks anyway. I'll deal with it myself IRL. Ravagerofrepent (talk) 14:48, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Accidental Block!! :Hey there admin! I just have to say, i got blocked for repeatedly uploading a post. To be honest, i just thought the post was being monitored. I didn't realize you were actually deleting it! I apologize, but i think my story is postworthy: There is just a few problems with the format, and you know what they were. I don't know how to fix it. Can you help me please? Because I really want my story out there, i just am not used to the website formatting. Sorry again, no disrespect meant! Thanks! :Lampy The Lamp Lamp (talk) 17:11, April 23, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: See, I Did not recognize you were saying you were going to delete it. I didn't see the messages by the time you blocked me. Anyway, what do you mean quality standards? I can not tell. I'm not being vain but specifics would be amazing. Lampy The Lamp Lamp (talk) 17:14, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Also, I meant coding errors, not formatting errors. Like how my posts did this. :I figured out the problem. But more specifics would be better instead of just like outright deleting it. Lampy The Lamp Lamp (talk) 17:16, April 23, 2015 (UTC) RE:Spellings I apologize. I knew that the wiki allowed different regional spellings and I even knew that the author was English, but what I did not know (I am not proud of this) is that there were two different spellings of realize/realise. Sorry about that. I only edit things that I am certain are wrong or that spell check points out (spell check underlines realise, so it confused me further). I'll be more careful in the future, again I apologize for the mess up. I hope that one of these days we can talk without it being about me misunderstanding something :) Doom Vroom (talk) 20:04, April 23, 2015 (UTC) pfft thanks for the grammar...--Heavymetalviking (talk) 21:08, April 23, 2015 (UTC) The Whispers and the Woods Just saying I think this one should be deleted. The Whispers and the Woods USER~TALK~EDITS 10:05, April 24, 2015 (UTC) hey umm you deleted a story of mine, My Fear Of Mirrors, why? it says because its a spinoff but its not.. i didnt base the story off of anything but events that happened to me.. so what was wrong with it and os there a way i can repost it?KiausT (talk) 15:08, April 24, 2015 (UTC) woops.. i just now read the pop up on your page.. im sorryKiausT (talk) 15:10, April 24, 2015 (UTC) but its not centered around bloody marry.. shes just in it..KiausT (talk) 15:12, April 24, 2015 (UTC) oh. sorry about thatKiausT (talk) 15:22, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh, one more thing, and sorry for bothering you so much, but what about my email? Is that an okay thing to post, or will that get me in trouble? Am I allowed to at least mention a creature that i didnt create? like "Thats why rituals such as Bloody Mary exist."KiausT (talk) 19:15, April 24, 2015 (UTC) aweosme! thanks!KiausT (talk) 19:31, April 24, 2015 (UTC) what was wrong with my stoey this time??KiausT (talk) 19:44, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Uh-Oh This Author keeps re-uploading the story Google Maps. Thanks! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 19:55, April 24, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE:Ninja Alright, thank you! :) Doom Vroom (talk) 20:13, April 24, 2015 (UTC) A pasta to Mark For Review Hi Underscorre! I have a pasta that should be Marked For Review. Here's the link to it: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Circus_-_The_Weed_Substitute I tried my best to fix up some of the spelling errors and awkward wording that it contained but I feel like it still needs fixing. However, There may be some other errors that I didn't pick up on that others may see. I don't think regular users like myself have the power to mark pastas for review so that's why I'm coming to you for this. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 04:38, April 25, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 04:38, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "M4R" message Thanks for the advice! Do I add the template in source mode and how do I apply it without messing thge whole page up? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 06:15, April 25, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 06:15, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Unnecessary Edits Hi Under, this user has been making some unnecessary edits as of late. They aren't messing up the story very badly, but they aren't quality edits either. Most recent example. While he does turn numbers into words, something that is generally considered better practise, his other edits on the story are unnecessary (while the numbers -> words isn't very important either). Another not-quality edit is this. He does make some genuine edits to the story, fixing wording and stuff, but he also changes stuff that are extremely minor and should be left to the writer. For example, he changes the minus sign ('-') into double minus, or something. He also puts a space between ellipsis and the next word, something that many writers don't like. The same goes with this and this (I reverted this one). The rest of his/hers edits are pretty much the same. MrDupin (talk) 10:36, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :I understand, I only wanted to point out that with good changes to stories, he also makes edits that are pointless. I went ahead and fixed the ones that are very pointless. :By the way, how to you add the double-dash thing? I cannot see it on my keyboard. MrDupin (talk) ::Thanks for all your support, I appreciate it. And thanks for pointing the dash thing out. MrDupin (talk) 13:15, April 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Answers Thanks for clearing that up. One more quick clarification, if I may. If I rename a page and I have the 'leave redirect' option checked, it will automatically leave a redirect, right? MrDupin (talk) 13:30, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Got it. Thanks for the help. MrDupin (talk) 13:42, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Template" message Thanks Underscorre! Hailey Sawyer (talk) 07:14, April 26, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 07:14, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Dead Oswald" I don't understand why do you delete creepypasta that what i add? Excuse me, could you come back my pasta to site? It called Dead Oswald. Thank you so much. LoboTaker (dyskusja) 10:19, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: 5000 Unfortunately I am sure a majority of those are me messaging users telling them that their story was not up to quality standards. Semicolon closing parenthesis. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:52, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :And this is a prime example of why I shouldn't respond to messages at five in the morning. (As edits on talk pages don't count towards article edits.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:02, April 26, 2015 (UTC) An Edit I just wanted to tell you that the last little edit SoPretentious made on My Grandfather Suffered from Dementia was actually him just fixing something that I'd mentioned to him (he was actually putting it back to the way WriterJosh had it). If you take a second look at the sentence, it actually needs that conjunction in there for it to work. Just wanted to let you know so there was no confusion. Have a good one friend. Jay Ten (talk) 13:47, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, it's only a comma splice if there's no conjunction. It's basically just a compound sentence. We may have to agree to disagree, but I'd like to get on the same page so there's no problems in the future. I can see nothing wrong with the way WriterJosh had it to begin with, and actually feel like the thought he's referencing at the beginning of the sentence is primarily the man in the corner with the rest just being fluff. It's really not a big deal to me other than I just wanted you to know why SP had changed it and why I changed it back. I'm sure there are some things that we feel differently about, but I'm up for discussing them. If you ever want to discuss anything on Skype, feel free to message me. And thanks for pointing that out about the blog. I had it saved that way and hadn't corrected it yet. Jay Ten (talk) 16:01, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem man. Anytime you think I may be off about something, always feel free to bring it up (there are a lot of grey areas, and I'm by no means an authority on...anything). Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 16:11, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Please? How do you remove a category? Thanks! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 21:09, April 26, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE Thanks! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 21:16, April 26, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords To Walk without a Shadow I read the M4R on the page "Shade's". Personally, I think that name works great, except "without" should not be capitalized. USER~TALK~EDITS 06:51, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Please delete it Hi Underscore. I need you to delete my pasta, A Hidden Folder. Many think it's bad, and personally, it is. I don't think it has potential, so I'll just gonna let go. RuckusQuantum 10:55, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Titles Got it, thanks! USER~TALK~EDITS 13:00, April 27, 2015 (UTC)